I Never Thought
by gaaraslover143
Summary: He wasn't suppose to fall in love with a human, He wasn't suppose to fall in love at all. It was a stupid emotion that only the weak obtained. Here he was though, in love... With a human.
1. Chapter 1: Sex

The dog demon warily walked into his palace, heading straight for his room. Although he was a full fledged demon who didn't need to rest as much as humans, he was exhausted. He slung the door open, closing it just as fast as he opened it. He wasted no time in stripping off his clothes, stepping out of them and laying onto the bed comfortably. He stared at the wall for what seemed like ages, uncertainty and suspiciousness of a being he did not know in his home. He stood up, ears standing still and alert. He was convinced that it was the exhaustion making him paranoid and laid back down, until he heard it again. He kept hearing the sound of a fork clattering against a plate, the annoying sound he hated so much. Then again, he didn't eat. He didn't need to, not at least for another week.

His footsteps made no sound as he walking into the dining hall, catching the imposter, who was also one of his many maids, Nali.

"Nali." He spoke in his firm, bone-chilling voice, as always.

She jumped in fright, turning to him with a rice noodle dangling out of her mouth. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She quickly bowed her head and apologized to him. "I am so sorry for disturbing your sleep. I have not eaten since yesterday, I just needed something to eat. Please forgive me." Normally, he would've left already but he watched her as she rambled on with her apologies.

The way her clothing clung to her skin and showed off her curves gave him an appetite for something to ravish. He despised humans; their smell, weird clothes, odd ways of life, but mostly their weakness. So why did she make him feel different about them all of a sudden? Her long, curly, raven hair that cascaded down her back, resting just above her rear. Beautiful green eyes, dazzled with thick lashes. Long, thick, toned legs that he wanted to touch, large breasts he wanted to caress until she plead for him to take her, and plump lips he wished to capture with his own.

He didn't realize he was stalking towards her with a piercing gaze of lust in his golden eyes. It was only until his hand was tangled in her head of curls, forcing her to look at him. It was then, he realized he wanted her. He wanted to watch her writher under him and scream his name as he claimed her body, making her his and his only.

Nali looked up into his eyes my force, fear hiding the lust she too, also felt for her Lord. She watched as he raised his hand as to strike her, but instead he used his claws to rip her clothes to shreds. She sat on the floor, only in her bra and panties, the only articles of clothing his sharp, stiletto pointed claws didn't cut in half. This only made him growl in aggravation and impatience.

"Take it off." His command filled with need, the only time she saw him show an emotion deemed vulnerable.

"H-huh!?" She squeaked out, looking at him as if he was delirious.

"Do you want to disobey me? I can kill you, if you wish." His eyes darkening, poison dripping out from his claws.

She hastily took the rest of her clothing off, covering her chest in embarrassment. He picked up her, flashing to his room and throwing her on his bed. She screamed from the fast transition, only for her mouth to be covered by his large hand as he peered down at her. She watched as his eyes gazed over her body, his want for her growing larger at a fast amount. His nails scraped gently down her body, sending her in a shivering frenzy of delight. He watched her body react to his touch, smirking in the dark.

"Undress me." He sent out another command, moving his hand from her mouth.

She scrambled to him, gripping his pelt and touching the fur softly. She removed it, along with his clothing. She stared at his defined chest, eyes lowering to the bulge covered in cloth. She licked her dry lips slowly, looking up at him in hesitance. She never dreamed of doing this with him, but she didn't think of it as a bad thing. It was too late to go back, anyways.

"My lord… Are you sure about this?" She asked, fluttering her lashes as she looked up at him.

"Sure about what?" He lazily spoke out, hands gripping her waist firmly.

"Having sex with a human, are you sure?" She asked, scared that she had went over her boundaries.

"Suck me." Was all the said before the cloth was ripped to shreds and his cock came burling out.

Nali could only gasp at his vulgar words, breath hitching when she was his length shoot out at her. Her hands shook, grabbing him gently and looking up at him. Sesshomaru's eyes closed, hisses leaving his mouth.

She didn't know what to do next, so she went with her instinct. Nali kissed the tip of his manhood, happy to hear him let another hiss leave his mouth. She licked and suck the head to tease him, slowly wrapping her tongue around him as she pulled him deeper into her mouth. His hands that were once at her waist were wandering her body, squeezing and caressing. Her head bobbed as she took him, curls flying everywhere. She cried out when his hand slammed down on her ass, sending her forward and his cock deeper in her throat. She gagged as he hit her throat, but she didn't pull him out. Her lips became tight around him, sucking for dear life as she watched him. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, a groan coming out of his mouth quickly. She looked up at him innocently while making love to his cock with her mouth. She could feel him swell in her mouth, jerking too. His hand tangled into her bouncy hair, shoving himself down her throat. Her muffled moans were drowned out by the loud groan he had let out of him as his hot seed swam down her throat. She continued to suck, getting the last she could out of him before pulling him out of her mouth.

With heavy breathing, her shoved down on the bed and hovered over her. She laid on her back, hands held together above her head by Sesshomaru. Eyes slit, he spread her legs, positioning himself to enter her. His mouth left scorching kisses on her body as she whimpered in pleasure. He sucked on the gentle skin, leaving bruises that would last for days. Slowly, he kissed his way back up, capturing her mouth in a rough, dominant kiss. He suddenly slammed himself into her, her scream of slight pain being diminished by the kiss. He pulled out, quickly slamming back into Nali. He repeated this over and over until he could feel her coming to her end. Slowing down, his thumb made quick, circular motions on her clit. She mewed out incoherent noises, gripping his biceps as he stroked her core.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru!" She yelled out, voice soft but covered in lust.

He ignored her calls of his name, quickening his pace as he watched her body move with the rhythm of his strokes. Her sucked on the nubs of her breast, biting softly and sucking roughly. Her moans increased in volume, nails scratching at his back for a release. His began to move impetuously at a great speed. His groans became animalistic growls, the beast inside of him coming out.

Their hips slammed against one another, both crying out from the pleasure being received. She was slick with her juices, covering the lower half of Sesshomaru as he pounded his length into her. Her head thrown back as she screamed out in ecstasy, trying to match his speed but it was impossible. His hands were gripping the headboard that was crashing into the wall and made dents as he pulverized her body, mind, and soul.

Nali let out the final scream, arching her back as the orgasm took over her. Cum spraying out and onto Sesshomaru as he dove into her. Her hips had a mind of their own as they continued to crash into his, making the orgasm even more immense and pleasurable. Her hands scratched at his chest, silent screams coming out of her mouth as the waves of pleasure overcame her. Her body laid limp while he continued ravishing her, reaching his limit.

Eyes red with bliss, he almost howled as his semen shot into her, leaning down to bite her neck and claim her as his. They both laid there in the mess of the blankets and sheets that were halfway off the bed, sweat covering them and the sheets. No words were exchanged because Nali had passed out from the events that had happened, while Sesshomaru was still buried deep inside of her. He sighed as he pulled out, Nali whimpering as she pulled him back into her and wrapped her arms around him. He laid his head against her breasts, finally able to do what he intended to do; sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Stupid Jaken

When I woke up, Sesshomaru was still ontop and inside of me. I blushed furiously, trying to push him out of and off of me. His eyes opened in annoyance, looking down at me. I bowed my head, not looking in his eyes.

"G-Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru." I stuttered, my eyes glancing down at his sculpted body.

It was still like a dream to me, that I had sex… with Lord Sesshomaru! I had sex with a demon, he had sex with a mere human. He hated humans, so why did he chose to have intercourse with one? With me, of all humans that were here in the castle, and it was with me?

I was thought as weird because I was of a different race from the other people that worked in the Lord's castle. I was from the modern world like Kagome, but I lived in the United States of America, and I am African-American. I have caramel colored skin with raven hair and light brown -almost red- eyes. I had freckles scattered across my face, and big pouty lips.

My parents were originally from Jamaica and ran to Feudal Japan to live a new life. Well, until they fell down the well trying to save one of their cats that had gotten stuck in their. They didn't know how to get back, so they lived their lives there. Then, they had me a few years later. We stayed until a tragic event happened, causing my world to be flipped upside down.

I was 15 at the time, and the government had figured out that my parents were demons. They had took them and dissected them like they were animals, using them as a test subjects.

They had took me to the Higurashi Shrine, where I met Kagome and she helped me back to Feudal Japan. I was depressed for weeks, nightmares of my parents lying on a cold, scratchy, metal bed, cut open in half. The dreams still come back sometimes.

I wondered for a long time how I could be a human and my parents were demons. Well, my father was a half-demon. So I've just assumed that's how I came out human. Even though, I still wonder if I am a demon…

"Nali, if I have to call your name one more time I will not hesitate to kill you." Lord Sesshomaru glared down at me, growling impatiently.

"S-sorry!" I squeaked out, playing with my fingers.

"You will no longer be a maid, for you bare my mark. You will travel with Rin, Jaken, and I. When we are not you are to accompany Rin and make sure she is not hurt."

I nodded and he pulled himself out of me, his member still hard. I blushed, averting my eyes the other way and searching for my clothes.

"You will no longer need those, new clothes for you are in the bathroom." He slipped on his clothes, walking out of the room. "Meet me at the diner in an hour, Nali."

"Yes, M'Lord." I walked into the bathroom and bathed quickly.

I wrapped my thick, coarse, curly hair into a wet t-shirt I kept from the modern era and put on the kimono given to me. It's dark green, white, and gold. I put on red lipstick and winged eyeliner, unwrapping my hair and letting the curls fall down to my waist.

I walked out of his room and to the diner, watching Rin and Jaken argue over who Lord Sesshomaru liked the most.

"Nali! Tell this stupid imp Lord Sesshomaru likes me more!" She yelled in annoyance, slamming her fist against the table gently.

I giggled, sitting next to her and smiling. "It is true, Rin is more likable then you, Jaken."

"What would you know!? Stupid human!" He yelled annoyingly, thumping me on the head with his staff.

I turned my head to the side, smiling wickedly as I grabbed his staff and snapped into two. His mouth was open in shock while I stomped on the heads with brutal force, evil laughter spilling from my mouth.

I sat back down at the table, fixing my composure. Rin giggled while Sesshomaru glanced at me with his eyebrow raised. I smiled sweetly, digging into my food.

It was weird to sit at the table instead of serving the food, cleaning or setting up the table. I could literally feel all the stares from the other maids, probably gawking at the mark Sesshomaru gave to me. It looks like a crescent moon, weirdly enough.

"Nali, we will be leaving soon. Pack the stuff you think you may need."

"May I ask where we're going, M'Lord?"

"No." He got up from the table and walked.

"Asshole." I mumbled under my breath, not caring if he heard me.

*** (These just mean it's a time lapse.)

We were walking through the land, searching for Naraku. I walked behind everyone at a slow pace, listening to music on my phone. It was dying at a fast rate and I haven't had time to go back into the modern era and charge it.

I use to travel there from time to time when Sesshomaru would go on long breaks, but it doesn't seem like that'll happen anytime soon. I was walking right behind, itching to touch his hair. My hand moved on it's own, latching onto his soft silver/white locks and combing my fingers through it. He tensed, turning around and moving my hands.

"Onna, do not touch my hair." He glared and dropped my hair.

"But M'Lord! It is soft and beautiful and luxurious- I must touch it!" I pouted, gripping his hair in my hand once again.

He growled, "Onna! Stop disobeying before I kill you."

I gasped loudly, "You would never kill your mate!"

Jaken's eyes bulged, darting to my neck. "Lord Sesshomaru! How could you mate with a low-life human!"

I was the one to growl this time, punching Jaken in the back of the head. "You dirty piece of fucking shit! How dare you call me a low-life human!? You shouldn't even be a demon, you damn imp! You are capable of nothing! Nothing at all! I should kill you!" I winded up my fist, hitting him again the head.

"Nali, enough." Sesshomaru spoke, half amused and half-annoyed.

I grunted, flipping him and Jaken off before stalking into another direction away from them. The two of them had just pissed me off extremely. Sesshomaru and his arrogant fucking ass not letting me touch his hair and stupid, stupid, STUPID Jaken calling me a low-life human! I know that I am a human, but my parents were respected, they were demons! So why wasn't I? Why did they have to leave me all alone, where nothing made sense. To where my life isn't shit, and I'm nothing but a weak human and outcast maid.

Even as an adult nightmares and depressing thoughts about my parents haunt me. I cry all the time, sometimes even without realizing it. I just wanted them to make it all better.

"Onna."

"What do you want? To kill me for not following your directions? Go ahead! I don't care anymore." I screamed, glaring at him.

He glared back, his eyebrow raising in surprise.

I growled animalistically, crouching into an attacking position. Black spots started to cover my vision and my nails turned into sharp claws. I grabbed my head, growling wildly as my body shook violently. It only lasted a second before I blacked out.

I woke up, groaning and grabbing my face. I screamed, looking at my claws. I jumped up, screaming again when I grabbed my hair. It was auburn, still curly but longer. I ran to my backpack, pulling out my mirror and screaming louder. My eyes were no longer their light brown, they were green! My freckles were still the same though, oddly enough. My body had become curvier, if that was possible. God, my ass was so huge!

"What, the, fucking, hell!" I jumped up and down and screamed for an eternity.

"Onna, shut up." Sesshomaru stood in front of me, gripping my shoulders and stopping my movement.

I glared at him, still mad from earlier. "Let me go!" I barked out, licking my teeth. "Oh my gosh, I have fangs!"

I kept touching them, until they brew blood. I smirked, an idea coming into mind. "Ow!" I jumped up and down. "There's something in my eye, please help me Sesshomaru!"

He glared, moving closer to inspect my eyes. I moved quickly, baring his neck and biting him. I pulled away, watching his skin bruise up and slowly change into the what I knew what it would be; A crescent moon with a star hanging right on it.

I ran away quickly, knowing he would be mad. I jumped into the tree, my vision and instincts quicker and more clear. I giggled while I heard him growl behind me. I flipped backwards and onto a work and he picked me up and slammed me against a tree.

He smashed his lips into mine, holding my hands above my head. I fought for dominance with him, whining when he bit down on my lip to make me succumb to him; which I did. He pressed himself against me, breaking the kiss and sucking on the mark he gave me. A loud moan slipped from my swollen lips.

"I should kill you for what you just did, but like you said… I could never kill my mate." He whispered into my ear.

I blushed, reaching up and pecking his lips softly. He showed no emotions but I knew he liked it, I'm just sexy like that. He moved himself away from me, walking back to where Rin and Jaken were.

Still, I wonder… Why am I a demon? Why now? What was it that made me turn? Oh well, I was beautiful this way. I didn't feel so plain and left out anymore. I feel like I can be accepted.

I ran after him, walking next to him and playing with my fingers. Then, a bull with an odd looking man popped out of nowhere. I screamed, jumping behind Sesshomaru and gripping onto his hair. He tsk'd me out annoyance while I pouted in defeat.

"Totosai, why are you here?" Sesshomaru spoke in his usual cold tone.

"For Nali." He pointed to me, "Her parents wanted me to talk to her as soon as she turned into her true form."

"How do you know my parents?" I moved from behind Sesshomaru, walking over to Totosai.

"You're parents were some of the greatest demons on this planet. Even with your father being a half-demon, he was much more powerful than others. Now, it is your turn to be just as strong as them."

"But, I was born a human? How did this happen to me?" I bit my lip nervously.

"You were never a human, Nali. Your parents did not want you to change into your true form until you found your mate. By the way, where is he?"

I blushed deeply, slowly pointing at Sesshomaru. I watched Totosai's eyes bulge in surprise before a smile crept onto his face.

"It took you long enough, Sesshomaru! I bet you're father is so proud of you right now."

Sesshomaru held no emotion, but only nodded slightly. I sighed, knowing this was going to be a long story.

We're finally back at our campsite, where Rin and Jaken are sleeping peacefully by A-Un. I was sitting next to Sesshomaru, who was staring off into space. Meanwhile, I was thinking about everything Totosai told me.

 **FLASH BACK**

" _You're parents had met me a few days before their death, asking for me to give you their weapons. They wanted you to learn the powers they had, and also your own. The reason they made you wait for a mate is because they knew you would end up with one of Inu No Tashio's , it was destined by the Kami. They wanted you to be trained by me as soon as I could find you. We will start in the morning, but in the mean time read this letter your parents wrote for you before they passed."_

 **FLASH BACK OVER**

I stared at the letter in my hand, yet to even think about opening it. I flipped it over and over in my hands, contemplating about opening it. I ripped open the envelope, unfolding the letter. My mothers fell out first, her handwriting still as fresh as it was 4 years ago. (She's 19.)

 _Dear Lilli,_

 _My beautiful, wonderful, funny, overjoyous daughter. I love you, so much. I know that what happened to us will most likely scar you forever and I am sorry for that. Don't ever think less of yourself, okay? Promise me that, I need you to promise me to be strong and love hard. I don't want you to be cold and heartless. I'm pretty sure Totosai told you that we sealed your demon until you had found your mate, which is Sesshomaru. Isn't he the cutest thing! I use to have a little fling with his father until your father claimed me. I want you to train with Totosai and continue on our family. Remember, your father and I will always be here for you, even when you think we're not._

 _Love,_

 _Momma._

 _P.S. (I HOPE YOUR CHILDREN HAVE POINTY EARS)_

I laughed and wept at the same time, knowing my mother would find a way to make me laugh without her even being here. I sighed a little, opening my fathers next.

 _My babygirl,_

 _Daddy loves you! And so does your mom and grandparents. I know you don't remember much about them, but your grandpa Hoji should still be alive. Ask Totosai about him, he can help you train and… find your brothers. We didn't tell you about the, because they were adults by the time we had fell into the well. We couldn't contact them, and well.. We don't know. I want you to find them, okay? The reason why we waited for you to find your mate before you could be in your true form is because we wanted you to be safe. We knew it was Sesshomaru, a very strong demon. I wish for you to be strong, my daughter. I know what happened to us has affected you but don't let that stop you! We will be here every step of the way. I love you, so, so, so, so much._

 _Love you chunky butt,_

 _Daddy._

My eyes swelled up once again before I could stop them. The tears flowed freely, puffing up my eyes. I got up, walking away from the group and jumping into a tree to have my space. I never wanted them to leave me! I wished on shooting stars like a dumb child and hoped they come back. Now I have brothers I don't even know about and I have to train. Wait… Does this mean I'm a princess? Were my parents owners of land or lords?

"Onna." Sesshomaru spoke from behind me.

"If you came to insult me leave me alone, Sesshomaru." I turned my head away from him and sniffled.

"Stop crying." He grabbed me and pulled me on his lap.

"That's easy for you to say! I bet you didn't even cry when your father died, you thought of him as weak because he loved a human! You still have your mother, I don't have any of them. I just found out I have brothers! Don't tell me to calm down, Sesshomaru." I tried moving out of his grasp but he only held me. "Sesshomaru… just stop."

"I cried, once." He said lowly, laying his head on top of mine. "I hated him for trying to save her life, and for leaving my mother for her. I hated him for having Inuyasha stay with us, a constant reminder of why our family broke apart."

My mouth opened and closed, watching as he stared out at the sky. I didn't think he would be so open with me. At least not for some months to come. "Sesshomaru.."

He looked down at me, golden eyes piercing through my green ones. "What it is, Nali?"

I wrap my arms around him, stuffing my face into his fluffy thing. "Thank you for sharing your past, it makes me feel better."

He only nodded, a little tense with me on him but comfortable nonetheless. I snuggled closer to him, closing my eyes for a few moments.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Onna." He warned, watching me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Mr. Fluffy I hear ya." I say, falling asleep.

He pulled me off of him, jumping down from the tree and sitting us in front of the fire. I whined, jumping into his lap and wrapping the fluff around me. He growled lowly, thumping me on the head.

"Ow! What did ya do that for, Sesshomaru?!" I rubbed my head, going to flick his nose.

He caught my hand and set it down, "You don't listen."

"And I never will, unless we're having sex." He didn't respond but I saw the amusement roll into his eyes and I giggled slightly. "Goodnight Sesshomaru."

Fluffys POV:

I sighed, looking down at the body that was sleeping on me. She was stubborn but oh so sensitive. It is annoying, still, she is my mate and that will not change.

Why did I mark her? Was it the heat of the moment? She was amazing though, never have I felt like that before with any of the girls I had sex with.

She is more than just a good time. She's my mate…

 **Okay… I know the ending was a little weird, I didn't know how to end it though. Sorry v.V**

 **Also, I think I'm going to add this story to my deviant and wattpad account, just because I want different viewers from everywhere to read and give feedback on this.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: 5 Months Later

I was finally returning back to Sesshomaru after training with Totosai and my brother for five months. Yes, I have 2 of them and they're twins. The oldest names is Nichi and the youngest is Raquel. They're identical twins and it was so hard for me to tell them apart. **FLASHBACK** " _ **Nali, this is Nichi. He is your oldest brother. And, this is Raquel, your second oldest brother." Totosai said, chuckling at them staring in shock.**_ _**I waved slightly, "My name is Nali. Supposively, you're my brothers. Nala and Reuben were your parents, right? They were from Jamaica and moved here to start a new life?"**_ _**They nodded and looked at me for further inspection. "Are you really… Our sister?"**_ _**I nod, "Yes, when mom and dad disappeared, they fell down a fell saving one of their cats. The well transported them to modern times, where they had me a few years later. You know how they died, and they sent me back with Kagome and well… Now I'm here to start training."**_ **FLASHBACK OVER** I've learned a lot in 5 months. Mostly what my parents skills and powers were. Some of them I got to make on my own, I even have my own daggers! They're able to produce ice when being stabbed into someone, freezing that part of their body. Or they can be used for fire, they same way for ice. I have poison claws like Sesshomaru, which is so cool! Most of my 'powers' rely on speed and my strength. Pounding and stomping are my best, I loved creating craters when Totosai would let me. He didn't like it too much, mostly because I sent him flying. It was funny though! He had a knot on his head for a couple of days. I'm from the Star village, it's a weird name, but I like it. Originally, it was in Jamaica. My brothers went back, and recruited the people that wanted to come back to Japan with them. I was surprised to find so many people that looked like me, but I was happy nonetheless. It was the four of us; Nichi, Raquel, Totosai, and I. We were walking back to Sesshomaru's castle, surprising them. Well as much as I could. I may be a full demon but so is Sesshomaru and he's way stronger than me. Hiding my scent would be harder for me, but I'm still going to try. I snuck through the back, carefully walking to Sesshomaru's office. My brothers and Totosai went to the front and distracted the maids and guards. I opened the door to his room, glaring when I saw another woman sitting on his bed, obviously a demon. I looked around, seeing no Sesshomaru. I growled, baring my fangs as she was sitting on _my_ mates bed. "Who the fuck are you?" I growled out, glaring at her. She scoffed, "I thought you were Sesshomaru, I was terribly wrong." I chuckled, "Alright bitch, but do you see this?" I pointed at the mark he gave me. "Sesshomaru gave this to me, I'm his mate. Now… GET THE FUCK OUT." She stood up, walking over to me until Sesshomaru came into the room. He stood in between us, grabbing the yokai and throwing her out of the room. He turned around, looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes, turning around and walking out of the room. He followed behind me, grabbing my arm and pulling me back into the room. He wrapped his arm around me, sitting his head on top of mine. "I will fucking murder you and her, Sesshomaru." I crossed my arms in front of me. "That was an old… How do I say this? I used to have a fling with her. That is long over." "It better be," I wrapped my arms around him, stuffing my face into his chest. He smiled, which really wasn't a smile but you could tell he tried. I reached up and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back dominantly, grabbing my hips and walking me to the bed. "No Sesshomaru, not now." I pushed him away slightly. "I have waited long enough, I will not wait any longer." He growled, pushing me on the bed and hovering over me in a flash. "Sesshomaru, just a little longer." I ran my fingers through his hair, hoping to calm him down. "You have until tonight," Was all he said before he laid on top of me, his head resting against my breast. "You're just a big ol' baby," I muttered under my breath, removing my hand from his hair. He growled lowly, grabbing my hand and signaling that he didn't want me to stop. I giggled and kept running my fingers through his hair, until he fell asleep. He must've been extremely busy while I was gone, I haven't seen him sleep except for a couple of times. He looked relaxed, knowing Sesshomaru that was something he never was. Jaken was always complaining or yelling at Rin. Fighting off demons all the time, being the Lord of the West isn't easy at all. I kissed his forehead, slowly moving from under his body. He growled, pulling me back, "Do you not want to stay with this Sesshomaru?" "No! It's not that Sesshomaru, but I do need to bid my brothers and Totosai farewell. I'm coming back, I promise." He stood up, pulling me up with him. "I shall accompany you then." I shook my head, grabbing his hand and walking to the main entrance of the palace. I jumped on Nichi, hugging him. I did the same to Raquel, laughing when Sesshomaru growled out of jealousy. I kissed Totosai's cheek, and also his bull. "Goodbye, guys! Thank you for everything, and come visit sometime!" I yelled at their retreating backs. I turned around to Sesshomaru, pouting slightly. I knew I was going to cry but I had told myself a million times that I would see them again. He raised his eyebrow, lifting my chin up with his claw. "What is wrong, Nali?" "I'm going to miss them, that's all…" I sniffled, wiping my tears. "I got attached, it's going to be hard not waking up to them arguing, or laughing when Totosai would hit them in the head. I miss my whole village, Sesshomaru." "Would you like to visit them soon?" He rubbed my back, trying to stop me from crying, I assume. "We can?" I looked up, hope filling my eyes. He nodded, turning around and walking back to the room. I jumped around, fist pumping and following him. He walked into the room, laying down on the bed. His eyes closed, arms lying at his sides. I sat down on his lap, grabbing one of his hands playing with them. He peeked at me with one eye, licking his lips quickly. I blushed, poking him with my claws, "Sesshy, I have poison claws like you…" "Is that so? Do you have the whip?" He fully opened his eyes, looking at my claws. "I don't think so, I can try and see." I closed my eyes. I concentrated on the poison in my claws, imaging it turning into a whip. Instead of it being green like Sesshomaru's it was neon blue, and it was a little bigger than his. I smiled, jumping up and down on his lap. He grabbed my waist, stopping me from any other movements. "If you don't want any pups, I suggest you stop." He glared at me, letting go of me slowly. I smirked, the poison whip disappearing. I leaned over him, hands by each side of his head. I grinded back and forth against his member, biting my lip. He closed his eyes quickly, a hiss leaving his mouth. I kissed on his neck, biting the mark I gave him. His hands wandered my body, stopping at my butt. He squeezed it before giving it a hard slap, making me jump up. I glared at him, hopping off of his lap and walking away. I could tell he was smirking, and it only infuriated me more. "I can't stand you sometimes!" He smirk only grew bigger, and I screamed before walking off to the kitchen. I grabbed as many sweets my arms could fill and walked to the garden. I sat in a tree, watching the sky as I shoved sweet, delicious, flaky pastries in my mouth. I could see Sesshomaru below me, but I chose to ignore him. "You'll only get a tooth and stomach ache if you keep eating all those sweets," He scolded me, jumping up on the tree. "I can't make love to you if you're going to groaning in pain." A blush rose upon my face and I slapped his arm, "Shut up! You can't says things like that randomly!" "And why not? That is what I wish to do." He grabbed my sweets, throwing them on the ground and watching a maid pick them up. "They're disgusting anyways." I pout, crossing my arms and huffing like a child. Yes, I am throwing a temper tantrum. No, I don't care that I am grown woman throwing a temper tantrum. "Get up, Nali." "No, you can't make me." I turned away from him, swinging my feet. I could tell he smirked and raised his eyebrow, oh so determined to make me get up. I pushed him off the tree knowing he would fall gracefully on his feet. "Nali, I will not ask once more." He growled, looking up at me. "You did not ask, my dear mate. You demanded, if you say please I might come down." "Why must you test my patience, Onna?" "Why must you call me by Onna and not my fucking name, fluffy?" This time she glared at him, tapping her claws on her lap. I could tell that I was pretty close to making Sesshomaru kill me, but I don't really care. It was funny, and it was always easy to make him calm down. My hands are _very_ special and I could make him beg if I truly wanted to. "You're to become my wife soon, and we need to make the arrangements." He jumped up and grabbed me, jumping off to the house. I pouted, crawling in his arms until my own were wrapped around his neck and my head was on his chest. He walked to our room, laying me on the bed and hovering over me. "Liar! You just brought me in here so we could have sex." I slit my eyes at him. "I did not lie, we are making arrangements. Arrangements to have pups." He ripped my clothes away. "What!?" I flailed my arms, trying to push him away, "There is no way I'm ready for kids!" "Pups," He corrected, sliding a clawed finger under the my panties, pulling them down. "I need to know I'll have someone to take over." "Rin can do it!" I squeaked, crossing my legs together. "Just, not now Sesshomaru. We can have kids in a couple of years." "Now." "2 years." "Right now." "One year, take it or leave it." "Right now." He nudged my legs apart with his knee. "6 months! Give me 6 months." He glared down at me, rolling his eyes. "Fine, 6 months. Enjoy the little freedom you have left of being non-pregnant." I smiled, kissing his cheek and hugging him tight. He grunted, resting his head on my shoulder. "I'm taking a nap. Be quiet." "Heh!? On my shoulder, Sesshomaru?" "Didn't I say be quiet, Nali?" He placed a hand on my waist, squeezing it. I whined, "Fine, Sesshomaru! I hope Jaken come in here and wakes you up." He didn't respond, instead he fell asleep, light snores leaving from his mouth. I sighed, running a hand through his soft, silky hair. I truly missed him, and I couldn't wait to touch him. Now that I am touching him, I don't want to let him go. Of course, I could never tell him that, his ego is already big as hell, it doesn't need to get any bigger. An hour was all it took before Jaken slammed the door open. He screamed that Rin had been kidnapped, but she was in her room the whole time. Jaken was… sadly, he was killed. Sesshomaru stepped on him over and over until he stopped breathing… It was a tragic moment, but it could not be helped. "Sesshomaru, that's enough." I laughed, grabbing his arm. "I'm hungry, let's go eat." He grunted and followed, stepping on Jaken once more. *** It's been 6 months, and Sesshomaru's been more than prepared to impregnate me. I've been running for the past hour, trying to get away from him. I don't know why I'm running, when I could've just went back to my time and grabbed condoms, he wouldn't know the difference. I ran into a body with red clothing, falling on the ground. "Ow, you fucking cunt! Will you watch where you're going?" "If anything you're the cunt, Nali." He grunted, standing up. "Inuyasha!" She jumps up, hugging him. "I missed you." I play with his ears, smiling. "Would you stop it!? I've told you about touching my ears!" he slapped my hands away, groaning. "Don't be such a meanie," I whine, hearing footsteps, "Inuyasha, help me." "Why? What's wrong?" He looks down at me, flicking my forehead. "Sesshomaru wants kids! Go!" She jumps on his back,"Hurry!" "And where do you think you're going?" Sesshy growled, pulling me off of Inuyasha's back. "What did I tell you about touching other men? You belong to me, Nali. Me, and me only." "Im sorry!" I whimper, letting the fake tears roll down my eyes. "Six more months, Sesshy?" "No, let's go home." He throws me over his shoulder, his fluff thing hitting my face. "Inuyashaaaaa! Why aren't you helping me!? These are going to be your half nieces and nephews! I'm going to make sure they annoy you the most!" I screamed before Sesshomaru flew up into the trees, hopping from one to the other. "Sesshomaru please! I'm not ready for kids!" I hit his back, yelling at him. He flies into the window that leads to our room, laying me on the bed. "Why are you so against it?" "Do you even like kids? I understand it's for you to have an heir but are you going to love them Sesshomaru? Will you be able to?" He sighs and stares at me, "I love you, don't I? Our kids would be apart of you and I, so I think I can love them too." "Aww, Sesshomaru." She blushes, "I love you too. I guess… I guess we can…"

He smirks, whipping out his claws and shredding away. I'm pretty sure I don't have to explain what happened next, right? Just know I'm very, very, very sore. 


	4. Chapter 4: This Is All Your Fault!

CHAPTER 4: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, SESSHOMARU

"Sesshomaru, I'm hungry!" I tug on his kimono and whine, even though I had eaten an hour ago.

"No, it will put us back if we stop and get food." He grumbled, getting annoyed with me.

"But I'm hungry!" I wailed, the tears rolling down my face fiercely.

"I said no, Nali!" He growled, glaring at me.

I whimpered, crying harder before I ran off. I just wanted food, and it's his fault I'm like this! I'm four months, I'm huge and hormonal. What does he Expect?

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, going to find food. I wanted, modern Era food right, a cheeseburger with bacon and pickles. The well is too far for me without getting exhausted, so I'll just have dumplings… or curry, or both… yes, both sounds wonderful.

Although I was only four months my stomach protrudes as if I'm six. I don't know if it's a demon thing that speeds up the process or if I just have a huge child.

"Nali, get back here now."

"No, you are mean to me and I don't like you right now!" I threw an apple at his head but he dodged it flawlessly, as usual.

"Stop acting like a child!" He grunted, grabbing my arm.

I pouted and closed my eyes. "I don't care!"

He sighed, pulling me towards him. I growled, moving out of his grasp. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close, "You are testing my patience."

"I am PREGNANT Sesshomaru, do you fucking understand that? I eat for two, not for one. I want food, is that wrong? You're being an asshole because we're not going to get there exactly when you want to but I would like to think the health of your fucking child is more important!"

He didn't say anything and I was pissed, he can be so dense sometimes.

"I… I am sorry, I tend to forget that you are bearing my child."

"Yet you're the one that wanted a child so bad. I'm going to go get food!" I shook my head and waddled off, rubbing my stomach.

"Stupid Sesshomaru, suck a fucking ass… I would eat him right now if I could."

"Eat me? I don't think I would taste good."

I screamed at the top of my lungs, turning around. "Why are you still following me?"

"I'm taking you to get food." He mumbles, wrapping an arm around my waist and flying us off on his cloud.

"I forgot you could do that." I close my eyes, scared to look down.

"You can do it too, Onna."

"What did I tell you about calling me that? I have a name, it's Nali!" I hit his side, glaring at him.

"Must you be violent?" He flicks my forehead and I whimper, holding onto him tighter.

"Yes, cause you're a meanie."

When we land we're in a small village, with kids running around everywhere. I smile, walking to a food shop, ordering… a lot of food.

Sesshomaru didn't complain as he paid for it, so I was happy about that. I grabbed his hand, pulling him to one of the tables and sitting down.

"Sesshy.."

"Don't call me that."

"Fluffy…"

"Nali."

I whined and stuffed my mouth with more food, chewing quickly. I swallowed a big chunk, choking. Sesshomaru slapped my back hard, a squeal and a piece of dumpling jumping out of my mouth and onto the ground.

"My food!" I cried, pouting.

"You have more, stop whining and eat it."

"Ow! Sesshomaru, my back hurts!" I walked over to him, laying my head against his chest.

"Where?" He places a warm hand against it, rubbing softly.

"Everywhere." I whimper, holding onto him tighter.

He continues rubbing my back, putting me at ease. I smiled in content, kissing his clothed chest. I felt the rumble through his chest, probably his inner demon responding.

"Sesshomaru…"

"What is it?" His hands rested at my waist, head on top of mine.

"Can I go to the modern era?"

"No."

"Please!"

"I said no, Nali."

"Why not!?"

"It is not safe there for you, do you forget that you are no longer a human, but a demon?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Sesshy, there's something I've been keeping from you." 

"And what is that?"

"I turn into my human form once a month at sunset until dawn." I squeezed my eyes closed, "Ihopethisdoesn'tchangehowyoufeelaboutme." 

"Why would it?"

"Because I'm still human…technically…"

"It does not bother me, Nali. Still, the answer is no."

"But tonight is that night! I'll be human, and I all I want is a freaking cheeseburger, please Sesshy!"

He sighs, putting a hand on his face. "Why must you go so bad? What is a cheeseburger?"

"It is food, and I've been craving it for the last week. This is your fault! You got me pregnant, Sesshomaru!"

"Fine, fine! You can go but I have to go with you, we will leave in an hour or so." He walks off, his body moving flawlessly, like always.

"Sesshy, wait!" I whine, walking over to him.

He turns around, looking down at me. I hold my arms up and lifts me up by the waist. "What is it?"

I kiss him on the lips quickly, rubbing my thumb over his cheek markings. He cracks a smile, a very small smile, and puts me down.

"You could've kissed me back, baka!" I hit his stomach, walking off.

I could hear him chuckling, "So you want a kiss? Fine, I'll even give you more than that."

My eyes widened as I walked faster, trying to run. Sesshomaru is a perv and loves to embarrass me. He will not hesitate to make love to me in front of others, just so they know I'm his. I get to our room and close the door but it's pointless, He's already in here, I hate him sometimes.

I whine and sit on his lap, pushing his hair back. I run my fingers through it and he purrs. (A/N: I know, I know! He's not a cat, but what else is he going to do? Bark? No! That would be… more awkward, so he purrs.)

I plant a soft kiss on his neck, where I marked him. He growls softly, a warning for me. Of course, I'm not going listen. I run my fangs over it, licking the mark. He grabs me by my ponytail and pulls my head back.

"Nali, you're testing my patience. We can stay and have intercourse all night long instead of going and getting your… cheeseburger."

I pout, "But I would like both… and I'm horny, it comes with being pregnant."

"Hn." Is all he says before he pulls my hair out of the ponytail it's always in.

"Sesshy, no, it's a mess today." I go to put it back up, but he growls. I sigh and drops my hands.

He runs his hands through the curls, getting his fingers stuck a few times. He clicks his mouth, becoming frustrated. I giggle, "Have you given up yet?"

He nods and lets me put it up, into a bun this time. "I'll straighten it when we get to my house."

He looks confused and that's what I expect him to look like. "It is close to sunset, may we go now?"

He only nods in approval as I get up from his lap, grabbing the things I may need.

"Yay!" I squeal after Sesshy pulls me out from the well, running to my house. It looks the same as always, but I knew everything was covered in dust, most likely.

I grabbed the keys from my pocket and unlocked the door, breathing in the air. Sesshomaru looks… uncomfortable. I turn on the lights and his confusion only grows stronger on his face.

"Sit on the couch while I go grab money, and then we'll get in the car." I lock the door and run to my room.

I go into my safe and pull out a hundred dollar bill, knowing I'll be buying more than just a cheeseburger.

I close the safe and twist the knob, getting up and going into my closet. I pull out a pair of leggings, one of my daddy's old work shirts and a flannel. I grab my uggs, and take them all to the bathroom.

I go and check on Sesshomaru, only to see him sitting on the TV. "Sesshy, that's not the couch. That's the couch." I giggle, sitting him on the couch.

"Hn, I was wondering why it was uncomfortable."

"Do you want to watch TV?" He blinks, not comprehending. "How about you just take a shower with me? You'll have to change out of your clothes anyway."

"Shower?" He starts to get frustrated and I giggle more, pulling him to bathroom.

He looks around, mostly at the pictures on the wall and chose to ignore them, a pang in my heart.

"This is the bathroom, now strip." I tell him, biting my lips softly.

"Strip? What is that?"

"I know you know what that means, you just want me to do it for you." I glare at him, walking over. I remove his fluff, setting it on the counter. I take off his obi, and then clothing next, trying not to stare at his chest. Lastly… there's his fundoshi.

I haven't seen him this naked in a while, simply because I refused to have sex with him when I found out I was pregnant. I shook slightly, pulling it down and closing my eyes. He stepped out of it, coming over to me. He chuckled, taking off my clothing rather quickly.

I could only blush, turning on the shower quickly. He watched the water come out of the nozzle, his curiosity cute. "Come on, get in. It should be warm right now."

I hope in quickly, loving the feel of hot water of my body. There were two shower heads on each side of the tub, and I could tell Sesshomaru enjoyed it. I turned to him, holding out my body wash. "It smells like mango and watermelon, but do you want to use it anyway?"

He nods and grabs it, staring at it. I pick up my loofah and squirting the body wash on it. I mix it up, rubbing it in until it's soapy and sudsy. I start to wash his body, loving the smell. I wash all over the front, turning him to get to the back. I squeeze his butt, watching him jump. He growls and I kiss his back, standing him under the shower head to rinse off.

I squirt more onto the loofah, washing myself. His hands wrap around my waist sneakily, pulling me into him. He decides to return the favor and wash me back, spending a bit of time on my breast. I closed my eyes and feel him rub at my buds, pulling them a bit. I gasp, opening my eyes. He smirks and continues on with the rest of my body.

I grab my shampoo and squirt that into my hand, getting my hair wet. It was long overdue for me to wash these curls and I know they miss it. I lather it up before, scrubbing it in before washing it out. I repeat this about 3 more times, washing it out and slapping on a thick coat of conditioner.

"Do you want me to wash your hair too, Sesshy?"

"If you wish." He turns, his hair stick to his back. I was envious of his hair, long and beautiful. He never has to do anything to it, while I spend at least an hour on mine. I do the same to him as I did to my hair, my arms wanting to fall off. His hair was too long, sometimes.

We get out of the shower after rinsing off and dry off quickly, walking to my room. I slip on my clothes, finding an outfit for him. I decided on a pair of sweats, a wife beater and one of my Aeropostale jackets.

I throw on my bonnets, keeping my hair covered until we get back. "Come here Sesshy."

I grab a ponytail holder, braiding his hair and wrapping the band at the end. I pull a few pieces out to frame his face, smiling. "You look sexy as hell."

"That is a good thing?" He raises his eyebrow.

I nod, biting on my lip. "Yes, a very good thing. Now, to the car!" I grab my wallet and my car keys, walking to the garage with Sesshy behind me.

I turn on the lights to show my beautiful baby, a Navy blue Explorer. "Now Sesshy, please don't freak out."

He freaked out, a lot. As soon as I turned on the car he tried to kill it and I told him I would kill him if he even thought about it.

I put it in drive and opened the garage, pulling out. He watched me the whole time, scared out of his wits. He wouldn't admit it though.

As of how, we're at the grocery store getting my snacks and some things for Rin. People stared at Sesshomaru, either because he was hot or because of his markings. He stuck to my side and complained the whole time, rushing me

"Okay, Sesshy. We're almost done." I grab the box of delicious cookies and walk to the self checkout with my cart.

We checked out quickly and drove to Burger King, my real reason as to why I wanted to come here. I ordered two bacon cheeseburgers, a large fry, one large vanilla milkshake and a medium sprite.

"Do you like it?" I asked watching him eat the burger slowly.

"It is… interesting." He sets it down, drinking. The only thing he seemed to like.

I sighed, "I'm sorry you don't like it Sesshomaru, I'll heat up that plate of curry I ordered for you."

"It is fine, sit." He grabs my hand, pulling me back down.

"Are you sure?" He nods and I continue eating, dipping my fry into my milkshake.

"Nali…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for bringing me out here. It is very interesting to see what the world looks like in the future."

"You're welcome Sesshy…" I smile, grabbing his hand. "It's not that great though, I like it better back at home."

He nods planting a kiss on my lips. I blush and drop my milkshake, whining. "Sesshomaru! This is all your fault!"

"It is not." He grunts.

"Yes it is! You kissed me, and you made me drop it!" I whine, slapping his arm.

He grabs my face, pulling me onto his lap and smashing his lips into mine. I blush, wrapping my arms around him and kiss back. His lips were soft and his tongue demanding, spreading my mouth open and invading it. I squeak when he grabs my butt, squeezing it in his hands.

"Sesshy, you are such a perv!" I push him away and pout, still feeling the tingles from our kiss.

"You like it though, so stop complaining."

He knew he was right but that didn't stop me from having the last word. "So what? All you do is complain, ugly."

He picks me up bridal style and walks to my room, a smirk on his face. "Nooooo! Sesshy please, I didn't, mean it."

It was too late. An hour later my clothes were ripped to shreds and my body was covered in hickeys. Sometimes… I really hate Sesshomaru, but while his arms are wrapped around me and he snores softly in my ear (which he claims he doesn't do but I knows he does) I realize how much I love him. That, until he fucking farts and stinks up the whole room.

"Goddammit Sesshomaru, you stink!" I yell, running to the bathroom and throwing. Gosh, I'm never letting him eat another cheeseburger ever again.

Another wave of nausea hits me and I throw up again, thankful my hair is in the bonnet.

"This is all YOUR fault, Sesshomaru!"

A/N: Hehe, hi guys! Sorry for not updating in so long! I got lazy, and this is just a filler until we get to the good stuff.


	5. Chapter 5: Sesshomaru's An Ass Kisser

_Okay, this is a filler chapter! I realized this story is going a bit too fast and I don't want it to go by so soon._

"Bitch! I'm getting tired of your fucking shit. You don't like me!? Then fucking say it, but the insults are going to have to stop or I'm going to shove my foot up your scraggly ass!" I yelled, a glare on my face.

His mother is here and she was being an asshole. I do not like, I probably never will. Everything is fine until we're walking to dinner, and I have three plates of food. Yes, three plates. It is not human meat and I'm guessing that it peaked her curiosity and ignorance. (Technically, i don't know if it's a fact or not if he eats human meat or not but it is a yes in this story because I want drama)

 _FLASHBACK_

"Why are you not eating the meat?" Inu Kimi glanced at me, her eyebrow raised.

"I do not like it." I mumble, biting into a chicken leg.

"And why is that, if you don't mind me asking?" She licks at the bits of meat on her claws, disgust shuddering through me. "Do you think you're too good for human meat?"

"I don't think I've ever said it. I was a human for quite a while, so it would feel wrong to eat something I once was." And basically still am.

"Oh, so you're not a full blooded demon?" She plays surprised, but I have a feeling she knew the whole time.

"Mother, I told you this the last time I visited." Sesshomaru glares at her, setting his drink down.

"Really? I don't remember." She pouts slightly.

"Yes and no. My mother was a full blooded demon and my dad was half. I am from the Star village, where my two brothers Nichi and Raquel reside and rule. Well, not really. I was born in the future as a human until I came back down here and ended up as a maid for Sesshomaru. Boom, we have sex, my true form has suddenly appeared. Totosai comes and tells me that my parents had me until I found my mate for my demon side of me to come. It was 'destined by the Kami'. So yes and no on the whole being a full blooded demon thing."

"Hn. Maybe that's why you look so… strange." Her smirk was obvious by now, and so were the insults.

"Strange you say? That's what I've heard my whole life, but Sesshomaru likes it so…" I sip on my tea, turning to Sesshomaru. "Isn't that right, Sesshy?"

"On-"

"Sesshy, what did I tell you about that word? Do you want me to rip off your mouth for calling me something so rude?" These mood swings are crazy, I tell ya.

"Nali. Not here. And yes, I like it." He coughs and drinks more of his alcohol.

"That's what I thought." I smile, kissing him on the cheek.

"So cute." Inu Kimi murmurs, glaring at us. More or so, me.

 _FLASHBACK OVER_

After that, I've been trying to avoid her. But wherever Sesshomaru goes, I go, and because Sesshomaru goes, Kimi has to go. Honestly I think it's to annoy me, but Sesshomaru says she's just trying to figure me out.

Which I think is complete bullshit because she's been hinting that she doesn't like me for the past four. 'There are so many girls waiting at your feet for you to do whatever you want to do to them.' 'Is she always this bossy?' 'I was never that big with you, Sesshomaru.'

It goes on and on but I've been holding back, keeping my distance from her until recently. Sesshomaru and I are walking to the garden to have a picnic. (Of course I suggested it) As we're walking, Im pouting and whining because Sesshomaru won't let me braid his hair. He flicks my forehead and I yell, punching him in the chest. Even with my powers, it doesn't affect him AS much as you think it would. Then again, I wasn't trying my hardest.

"Oh, are you just going to let her hit you like that, Sesshomaru? Show authority, you're the boss, not her." Inu Kimi scowls and points a finger.

"This is an equal relationship, Kimi. He hit me first so he gets hit back." I glare at her, rubbing my tummy.

"Surely you must've deserved to get hit." Kimi smiles, walking towards us. "Anyone could hear you, that's all you do."

Breathe in, breathe out. Count to ten, count backwards from ten. Clench fist, unclenched fist. Close your eyes, imagine your happy place.

"Bitch! I'm getting tired of your fucking shit. You don't like me!? Then fucking say it, but the insults are going to have to stop or I'm going to shove my foot up your scraggly ass!" I yelled, a glare on my face.

"Nali, please." Sesshomaru turned to me, his face grim.

"No, Sesshomaru! I'm not going to hold my fucking tongue. You know she's doing this shit and you haven't said anything about it. I don't let being disrespected, especially when I've done nothing wrong. You don't like me with Sesshomaru then that's fucking fine, but know that I'm not going to run away just because you don't fucking like me, I'm not scared of you unlike your damn son. Kiss my damn ass." I finally point the finger, growling. "I'm leaving, I'm not dealing with this shit and putting stress on my damn child."

So now we're in the present. I'm walking through the woods to the well so I can go to the modern era. I'm mad as hell at the both of them. Kimi for being a bitch and Sesshomaru for being a coward.

"Nali." Sesshomaru growls.

"Fuck you! I'm going back!" I growl back, spitting fire out of my hands.

He jumps out of the way, sighing. "Nali!"

"You are an asshole, Sesshomaru! You let her say all those things about and didn't defend me, but told me to let it go! You did nothing about it!" I screamed, throwing the icicles at him.

"N-Nali…?"

I turn to the feminine voice, my green eyes blazing red. "Oh, Hi Kagome!"

"Y-You're a demon!?" She screams, her eyes astonished.

"It's a long story, but yes. I look cool, right?" I smile, show off my poison claws. "It comes in handy."

"And you're pregnant!?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm six months but it feels like I'm around 8." I rub my tummy, "Wanna feel? The baby's kicking."

Kagome squeals and runs over with Sango, rubbing my tummy. I giggle, feeling the baby kick wildly. He loves attention. I'm assuming he's a boy, because that's what I want.

"Hi Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku." I smile.

They wave awkwardly, walking closer to us. "Um, so why are you with my brother?" Inuyasha points, a raised eyebrow on his face.

"He's my mate, and the father of this child. Well, not much longer if he continues to piss me off."

"Nali, will you stop being childish!" He stomps over, grabbing my arm.

I growl and stab a dagger into him, fire surrounding his arm. He smacks his teeth and hands the dagger back to me, his arm healing instantly.

"Sesshomaru, fucking let me go!" I punch at his arm, using a bit more force than needed to push him off.

I flip away, standing next to kagome. "Oops, I shouldn't have done that, now I'm going to be sick."

"Why are you two arguing in the first place?" Kagome turned to Sesshomaru while I throw up in a bush, Sango holding my hair back.

"My mother was… very rude and Nali decided to have an opinion." Sesshomaru grunted.

"Asshole, tell the whole story!" My fist slams into the tree, knocking it over. "Tell them how she was being an ass only to me and she thinks that I'm not suitable for you, so she disrespects me and you say nothing!"

He grunts once again. "Nali, please. Not here, come back to the palace."

"I don't want to, I want to go with Kagome to the modern era." I pout, stuffing a piece of gum into my mouth from Kagome.

"No, I won't allow it. You're too close to having the child and it won't be safe there." He growls, pulling me to him.

"Sesshomaru, it is safer there. It'll be in a hospital where people know what they're doing!"

"And if this child happens to come out with pointed ears and markings on him, what do you think they'll do? It is not safe, Nali." He looks down at me, eyebrows furrowed.

I whine, looking up at him. "I guess you're right, but I'm still mad at you!"

"I do not care, let's go." He picks me up and flies off.

I wave at Kagome and the others, pouting. I push Sesshomaru away, flying myself. I jump from tree to tree, smiling as the wind pushes my hair back.

"Nali!" Sesshomaru grumbles, catching me.

"It's no fun when you get to do all the demon thingy's I do and I don't." I whine and hit his chest, my stomach grumbling.

"After you have the pup you can do all the flips you want." He sets me down in front of the palace. "My mother is gone, I am sorry that I didn't stop her the first time. I just didn't want to argue with her, I'm use to giving her what she wants…"

"And it stops now, Sesshomaru. I'm not dealing with that anymore."

He nods subtly and I can tell he's angry with me for barking demands at him, but I don't care enough to apologize. It's in my blood to rule.

"Oh shit, Sesshomaru!" I gasp, squeezing my legs together.

"If you must go pee, do it over there and not by me." He grunts.

"You dipshit, my water broke!" I groan.

"Water does not br-"

"I'M GOING TO HAVE THIS FUCKING BABY ON THE DAMN GROUND IF YOU DON'T GET ME INSIDE."

 _CLIFFHANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEER_

 _I started this about a week ago and was supposed to have it out a few days after but I lost the motivation, lol. Sorry. But here's the chapter! We will finally see what Nali's having._


	6. Chapter 6: No More Kids

"Sesshomaru, send someone to get my brothers, please." I mumble, gripping onto the sheets as another contraction passes me by. "Holy fuck, this child is trying to kill me!"

"What shall I tell them?"

"That their sister is fucking having their niece or nephew and their asses better fly here."

He nods and walks quickly out of the room, probably not wanting to see me in my condition.

"Rin, hand me another cold towel please." I reach my hand out to her, swapping out the old one for a new, ice cold one.

I place it on my forehead, groaning. I'm fucking hot as hell and I want to punch someone in the face, and then I'm crying and cussing out Sesshomaru for doing this to me. I've been doing this for the last 3 hours because this fucker of a child doesn't want to leave my womb yet.

"Little child inside of me… GET OUT. I know you hear me, you got ya daddy's big ass ears probably, so get the fuck out and join this world with us so you can stop hurting me." I plead, poking my stomach.

Another sharp contraction comes as a response and I scream, gripping my hair in my hands.

"You can start pushing soon, Nali." Rin looks up at me, smiling. "I'd say about five more minutes and your baby will so be here."

"Good, it's about time. Sesshomaru, get back in here!" I yell, watching him walk in. "Come hold my hand and watch the birth of our child."

He grunts and grabs my hand, sitting onto the floor next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder, whimpering. "It hurts so bad, please Sesshy…"

He sighs, running his fingers through my hair. I smile, scooting closer to shakes his head, but doesn't stop.

"One more push, Nali."

"I can't Sesshomaru, it hurts!" I cry, smacking his hands away from me.

"Please, Nali…" He lips in a thin line, his patience running thin. "You're almost there."

I sigh, holding in my breathe and pushing hard. Another whimper leaves my lips and the salty taste from my tears invade, but we finally hear the cry.

I throw my head back on the pillow, sighing. "Finally."

"Not yet, you still have to push out the placenta, Nali." Rin smiles slightly.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I growl and sit up, pushing as hard as I can.

"Not so hard, don't strain your- wait, is that another head!?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I groan, pushing more.

"Oh my, it looks like you're having twins." Rin states, cutting the umbilical cord. "Your first born is a boy, what shall you name him?"

"His name is Osamu Taro." I wince, pushing out the last bundle of joy. "I will punch you if you say there's one more I need to push."

"Nope, the placenta is out too. As for the girl?"

"Isamu Masumi." I sigh, unclenching my hands. "Am I done?"

Sesshomaru kisses my forehead softly, pushing back the hair in my face. "It's over."

"Don't you ever ask for kids again Sesshomaru, I will rip your dick off."

He 'tsks' and mumbles something under his breath, going over to Rin.

I close my eyes, not resisting the sleep. I can see my babies when I wake, and I hope that at least one of them looks like me.

"Nali, wake up already. It's been a day, your brothers are here. So are Kagome and the others. Even Totosai is here." Sesshomaru whispers, kissing my ear softly. "She brought chicken from the modern era for you."

"Did someone say chicken?" I open one eye, looking around. "Chicken sounds so good right now."

"Then get up, onna."

"You really like to piss me off, don't you Sesshomaru?"

"Only when it's beneficial." He smirks and walks out of the room. "Hurry up."

I grunt at him and get ready at my own pace. 35 minutes later I'm in a short kimono and my platform sandals I brung from my place in the modern era, walking outside.

"Gimme my babies." I whine, taking them from Sesshomaru.

"They're so… cute, and chubby. Osamu has my chubby cheeks." I smile, tears falling down my face. "Isamu looks like you, Sesshy."

"Hn." He stands behind me, helping me support them. "They have different markings than me."

"Yeah, they're a mix from both of our clans."

Like the mark I gave to Sesshomaru, it's on their foreheads. They marks on their cheeks resemble Sesshy's, but their a dark purple, like the sky.

Osamu has more of a chubby face with my hair and lips, but his dad's slender nose. His ears are also like his dad's.

"The wench is here, can we go now?" Inuyasha muttered, standing up.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yells, "Sit, sit, sit, sit!"

I smile and thank her, watching my babies. "I love it when you do that, Kagome."

"I love it too, Nali." She smiles back.

"Okay… Now that that's over, can we eat now!?" Shippo yells, "I've been waiting on that chicken forever."

"So have we." Nichi and Raquel speak simultaneously.

They all laugh and start the gathering off by sitting around the fire and watching the chicken. Nali smiles in content, holding her baby's. Sesshomaru right next to her, a hand on her thigh.

"Hey, Sesshomaru? Don't you think it's weird how things are going good right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"That something bad is bound to happen. I know I shouldn't think like that, but… I don't know."

"I am here for you, Nali. I will protect this family." He murmurs in my ear, kissing it softly.

I nod my head, but there's still this feeling in the back of my head that won't go away.


End file.
